


Gita al rettilario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, One Shot, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta si rivede in una tarantola d'Africa prigioniera.Scritta sentendo Tarantola d'Africa di Tiziano Ferro.





	Gita al rettilario

Gita al rettilario

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi osservando i segni delle dita del figlio rimasti impressi nella plastica nera del maniglione antipanico. Trunks sorrise, si voltò e afferrò la mano del padre. Lo strattonò, i corti capelli color del glicine gli oscillarono intorno al viso. Vegeta strinse le labbra e lo seguì oltre l’entrata. Evitò la gomitata di un uomo, schivò una donna dal ventre rigonfiò, bloccò con il braccio la spallata di un ragazzo. Spintonò un gruppetto di donne intente ad andare nella direzione contraria. Si sentiva un rumore d’acqua sopra il brusio, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Vedeva la gente muoversi in ombra, i vetri incassati nelle pareti erano illuminati da luce soffuse giallastre e vermiglie.

“Quindi questo è il posto che i terrestri chiamano zoo?” domandò in un ringhio il principe dei saiyan. Osservò Trunks saltellare sul posto, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“No, è un rettilario papà” spiegò. Alzò il mento, trascinò il padre fino a un vetro altro tre volte lui. Un serpente dalla pelle verde scivolò in una pozza d’acqua, il getto della cascatella artificiale si trasformava in spuma biancastra colpendo le sue scaglie grosse quanto l’unghia di un pollice.

“Ho sette anni già, ma ancora non c’ero venuto. Goten già tre volte con Gohan” disse il Briefs più giovane.

“State attenti e non correte ragazzi, qui ci sono gli animali feroci”. Risuonò la voce di una donna. Vegeta ghignò, le iridi d’ossidiana si fecero di un nero più intenso.

< Qui l’animale più pericoloso sono io > pensò.

“Papà, guarda” mormorò il figlio. Allungò il braccio pallido e indicò una scatola trasparente dietro un vetro. Un simbolo a forma di teschio in un triangolo arancione era sistemato sopra la scatoletta di Plexiglass. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la targhetta illuminata da una luce rossastra.

“Tarantola d’Africa” lesse con voce rauca. Trunks sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, osservando il proprio volto riflesso negli occhietti della creatura. Il suo corpo molle era ricoperto di piccoli peletti neri, le sue zampe nere tastavano il fondo della scatolina. L’aracnide voltò il capo, dimenò la parte finale del corpo e i suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli del principe dei saiyan.

“Quel mostro…”. “Brutto…”. “È orribile…”. Vegeta sentì alcuni pezzi di frasi dagli uomini dietro di lui.

“Può ucciderti osservandoti” disse una donna e la voce le tremò.

“Allora perché paghi il biglietto per guardarla? A parte il suo veleno, siete ben più pericolosi voi che per lei che viceversa” bisbigliò. Digrignò i denti, chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Trunks osservò le facce degli spettatori riflesse e deformate sulla scatolina.

“Che gente buffa” sussurrò. Vegeta strinse la mano del figlio e abbassò il capo.

__

_ “Scimmione”. “Mostro…”. “I saiyan sarebbero dovuti essere tutti estinti”. Nel corridoio una serie di voci rimbalzarono sui corridoi. Il principe dei saiyan alzò il capo e proseguì con la schiena ritta. Sentiva i ringhi di Radish e le risate di Nappa. _

_ < La vita qui mi permetterà di essere il migliore > pensò Vegeta. Gli occhi degli altri mercenari lo fissavano, sentì il rumore di uno sputo. _

_ “Re Vegeta non avrebbe dovuto farlo comprare al nostro signore, non è un buon acquisto”. “No, quel marmocchio è stato catturato per sua distrazione”. _

-Non sempre il migliore resiste però … ho dimenticato cosa fosse il dolore e quando è tornato ne sono stato sottratto- rifletté.

“Papà, non sembra che questo bel ragno gigante ci dica andatevene tutti? Sembri tu quando sei in  _gravity room_ ” disse Trunks.

“Gli umani hanno strani gusti se amavano vedere le cose prigioniere” sibilò il padre. Lasciò la mano del figlio e incrociò le braccia. Si girò, avanzò ed evitò una bambina, fece lo slalom tra un gruppetto di ragazzi e superò un uomo. Si fermò davanti alla portafinestra, illuminata dalla luce del sole. Si sentì il rumore di una sega elettrica, il saiyan si voltò e vide un uomo intento a tagliare la base di un albero. Lo guardò cadere e atterrare al suolo con un tonfo. Strinse i denti e i suoi capelli a fiamma oscillarono. Una coccinella bluastra atterrò sul vetro davanti al suo viso.

“Papà, lo sai che il ragno guarda la tua stessa coccinella? Secondo te è curioso o se la vuole mangiare?” domandò. Vegeta ghignò e sgranò gli occhi, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Mangiare” sussurrò.

_ “Non è giusto. Tu sei sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Anche se non come Goku, già più di me” si lamentò Bulma. Si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio. _

_ “Se non sei amato o odiato sei meno contaminato. Saresti meno felice di così se il tuo viso fosse stato deturpato in battaglia o nella vittoria avessi danzato nel sangue dei tuoi nemici” rispose Vegeta. Incrociò le gambe e le appoggiò sulla ringhiera di ferro, rimanendo appoggiato al muro della veranda bianco-giallastro della Capsule co.. _

“Papà, a cosa pensi?” domandò Trunks.

“Niente” rispose atono il padre. Il figlio gli afferrò la mano e annuì.

“Lo sai che la tarantola d’Africa non è cresciuta in cattività? C’è scritto nel grosso cartellone a sinistra” spiegò.

Vegeta si piegò accanto a lui e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Tua madre si sta facendo aiutare da Majinbu a portare la spesa, ne avrà ancora per qualche ora. Che ne dici se noi due riportiamo quel ragno nel suo deserto?” domandò. Trunks sorrise e abbracciò il padre, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi irrigidendosi. Deglutì e appoggiò lentamente la mano sulla testa del figlio.


End file.
